Cherished Innocence
by GVCLTK1617
Summary: In the first segment of this story, Castiel and Meg are dating and they eventually marry. Meg finds out some secrets about Cas and takes them remarkably well.
1. Angelic Bliss

The thundering rain poured down as Castiel and Meg waited inside for it to stop. "You do realize that there's wet stuff outside right?" the angel said. Meg knew that Cas was very new to Earth which is why he was always questioning the events that happened. "Yes Cas, you're right. It's rain remember?" Meg replied with a smile. "Yes I do, I just like it when you answer my questions." Cas said. Meg smiled and then rolled her eyes. "You are so adorable," she said, ruffling his hair. Cas laughed and lightly, then playfully poked her arm making her laugh in return. Meg gently pecked his forehead and soon fell asleep. Dean suddenly walked in the room. "Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked Cas. "Um, hanging out I guess," he replied. Dean chuckled to himself. "How long have you two been hanging out?" Dean asked. "Uh, let's say since the rain started." Cas said. "Which was about 12 hours ago." He replied. "Oh, I'm sorry," Cas said with a naive look on his face. "You guys are fine, Sam just wanted me to check on you so that we could make sure you were safe. Also, be careful around Meg okay?" Dean said. "I know, I know. Hey are there any burritos in the fridge?" Cas asked. "No, I'll get some more later okay?" Dean replied with a smile. "Of course." Cas said. Meg turned in her sleep which put her in the position of laying across his chest. "You guys are pretty cute together." Dean observed. "Thank you." Cas said, blushing. "Ooo I made you blush!" Dean teased. "Oh my gosh! You're so mean," Cas said laughing. He then gave his innocent look as Dean and Sam both called it. What that meant was that Cas would make his blue eyes bigger and then act like he was going to cry. "Oh Cas, I'm sorry." Dean said as though he was falling for that old trick. "Not!" He suddenly said. "I know you were acting like you were falling for that Dean. Cas said. "Darn, I can't get you anymore. You've grown smarter." Dean said. "Um, where's Sam?" Cas asked. "Right here," Sam said, suddenly popping up." "How in the world did you get in here?" Cas asked. "We both waited in the car and then first Dean and then I walked in without you noticing and hid and then walked in here." Sam replied. "Let me guess, you're getting back at me for always popping up without you knowing right?" Cas said. "For someone who's so naive and new here, you sure are a smart guy!" Sam said. "I know it," Cas replied. "Okay, well you guys seem to be okay so we'll leave you two alone now okay?" Sam said. "Okay, if you need me just call me on the telephone of course not that you wouldn't and that you'd-" Meg then woke up and told him, "Cas, they know okay?" Meg said. Dean mouthed a thank you and then both Winchesters left. "I guess they do." Cas said. "Now come on," Meg said hoping that Cas would know that they both needed to get some sleep. "You'll have to make me get up." Cas said." Meg then went over and grabbed his hand. "Okay I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" He laughed. They locked eyes. Cas then started to kiss Meg and as they kissed, Meg was pushed against the wall which was a very romatic move in her opinion. "That was my first kiss." Cas said. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you haven't even had-" "Nope, I'm still a virgin." Cas interrupted. "Wow, well cool." Meg replied smiling at him. Cas and Meg went into their room. They both fell asleep and as they slept, they dreamed and ended up rolling into each other. Cas put his arm around her protectively and then smiled. He knew that she was beautiful and she was trying to be a little bit better at how she acted which really made Cas feel proud. He held her hand and then pecked it, falling back asleep.


	2. Treasured Charity

The next morning, Cas awoke a while before Meg did. He smiled at her and stroked her heir and then went to go make breakfast. Suddenly Cas realized that he had no idea what Meg would want to eat for breakfast. He knew that she loved Pancakes and French toast but didn't know if she was in the mood for that. He decided to bring some raspberries from the woods for breakfast since she loved them so much. He came back about five minutes later with the juicy fruit and set the table with everything that you would have for dinner. Meg walked downstairs and looked at Cas who was standing next to his chair with a smile. "Um Cas, why exactly do you have the table set for dinner sweetie?" Meg asked with a smile on her face. "Oh, I didn't mean to set it for dinner I thought that all tables looked like this even at breakfast." Cas replied. "Oh Cas, it's fine. I actually like this a lot. Good job!" Meg replied. They then sat down and ate raspberries with eggs that he'd prepared after he'd come back from gathering them. Cas ate every bite and ended up getting some of the juice on his face making Meg laugh. Cas had a peculiar look on his face. "I didn't know that breakfast was so funny," he said. "No Cas, you have some juice on your face from the raspberries." "Oh. I didn't realize that I did." Cas said chuckling a little bit. He then wiped his face and went into the room that he shared with Meg. He thought about his first kiss that had happened last night and smiled quite a bit. He liked that he had bravely kissed her and felt very bubbly too. Meg came up behind him. 'Boo." She whispered. Cas rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Didn't work this time," he said. "Baby turn around." Meg said. Cas nervously turned around and with a trembly breath said, "I'm a little nervous." "About what baby?" Meg replied. "About being intimate for the first time," Cas admitted guiltily. Meg smiled at him and gently stroked his hair. "Oh Cas, you don't have to be intimate right now if you don't want to. I'm in no rush and you don't need to be either." She said gently. Cas blushed and looked down. "Y-you're not mad at me?" Cas asked with a trembly voice. "No Cas I'm not mad at you. It's okay to not do that right now. I can understand that." She said hugging him. He smiled and then flopped on the bed and fell asleep. A while later, Cas woke up and started to kiss Meg. She woke up and kissed him right back. They broke and then went to go eat dinner. After eating dinner, they went into the living room and watched TV. Cas saw a TV show about a pizza man who loved a girl very much. "Why is that man wearing a hat with food on it?" Cas asked."Well he delivers pizza Cas." Meg said. "Is she in trouble? If she's not, then why is he spanking her?" Cas innocently asked. "No Cas she's not in trouble, he's just in love with her and he has to show that to her that way." Meg answered trying yo make it to where he could understand. "Oh." He said. Meg then turned the TV off after finding another 1 hour show and watching it. "What do we do now?" He asked. "Well what do you want to do Cas?" Meg asked in response. " I thought we coul-" Cas started to reply as there was a knock on the door. "Burritos!" Dean said. "Yay!" He cheered as the door was answered. "You guys hungry?" Dean asked. "We just ate but I'm sure we could eat a little more." Cas and Meg said in unison. "Sam soup's on!" Dean called. "Yum!" Sam said. They akk ate and conversed with each other. There were many positive vibes and it could clearly be felt. It became late and before the Winchesters left, they talked with each other about Cas and Meg. "They're absolutely adorable." Dean remarked. "I know but he needs to be careful because he's so naive and gullible." Sam said. "I know. He's smart though and he'll stop anything bad that could happen to himself." Dean said ad he adjusted his watch. "I need to desperately get a new wristbands for this baby!" He said. "Well let's get you one." Sam said. They left and Cas and Meg took a walk and then went to bed. 


	3. Love unyielded

The masked figure chased Cas as he ran as fast as he could through the woods. His heart beat frantically as if an electric wire was pushing it and giving it energy. His coat flew off of him and he didn't want to turn around and pick it back up out of the sheer fear that he would be caught and severely injured. Cas had such a trembly breath that it was going to be near impossible to lose the figure that was behind him. Cas ran quicker, focusing on the only thing that he could possibly be missing; his one and only love, Meg. Finally as if it had been what had seemed like hours but were mere seconds, Cas finally reached her. "Cas! help me please!" Meg cried out. Cas reached out with desperate arms but his useless attempts did not get him close enough to her. She screamed in great agony and he watched in horror as he realized that she was being tortured to no end. Cas' yells weren't heard for they were covered by laughter. Not just any laughter though, but the laughter of Lucifer. He had Meg in his grip and was wringing the life out of her. Cas struggled against the demons holding him back. Cas prayed, "Oh Lord Jesus please hear me. Get me out of this please!" Nothing seemed to be working. "MEG!" Cas yelled. "Cas, Cas wake up! Baby, wake up!" Meg said, trying to wake him up. "No! Let me go! Leave her alone!" Cas screamed in his sleep. "Baby, it's a dream please wake up!" Meg urged. He woke up. "Sweetheart is that you?" He questioned sleepily. "Yes Cas darling it's me." Meg replied hugging him. "W-What happened? Was I screaming in my sleep or are you real?" Cas babbled with exhaustion. "Honey, it's me. I'm real I promise. You were having that awful and ghastly dream again weren't you?" Meg said rubbing his black, velvety hair. "Y-Yes I was." Cas confirmed with a trembly breath. He hadn't slept in weeks because of that dream and it showed in his now dark circled, gaunt face. His once light blue eyes were now almost a very dark brown. "Baby you really need to get some rest. You haven't slept in ages and it's showing." Meg pointed out. "I-I don't know how. I can't sleep and I don't have any remedies that work at all. Cas said with tears in his eyes. Meg's heart started to melt. "Angel, don't cry. I think I know just the thing that will help you to sleep." Meg said, kissing his cheek. Cas finally fell asleep in Meg's arms. She looked at him and smiled because she had helped him fall asleep. She felt his forehead and he felt feverish. "Oh my... Cas you're burning up!" Meg exclaimed, frantically running to get the thermometer. She took his temperature and it was 99.9 degrees. "Baby, you have a fever!" Meg said as she ran to get some Tylenol. She gave him that along with Ibuprofen, and then waited for another 30 minutes to make sure that his fever had gone down. "Dean! Cas has a 99.9 degree fever and hasn't slept very well what should I do?!" Meg asked on the phone. "Okay Meg relax girl it's okay. He's sick with what seems to be a stomach bug or the Flu by the symptoms that you described earlier. Sam's on his way with some soup which should help Cas feel better. Has he had any other things that are abnormal?" Dean asked. "Well, he's been having the same dream over and over again which is making him have night sweats and he's not eating very much." Meg replied. "Hmm. It seems like he may be having some trouble with sleep apnea or it could also be a side effect of the sickness since his brain is going a little wonky." Dean said. "Sleep apnea or a side effect? I didn't think of that. Well, now that we know what the hell is going on, maybe this is the key to helping him sleep better. I mean it's so bad Dean, that he hasn't even wanted to drink anything at all." Meg said worriedly. "Okay now that's a bit of a problem Meg. He needs to drink or else he could get dehydrated and end up dying which is what we don't want to happen." Dean said. "Okay, I'll try to get him to drink something. I did just give him some Tylenol and Ibu." Meg told him. "Good. Has he had any trouble keeping anything down?" Dean asked. "No, he's not having trouble with that, it's the part of getting him to eat or drink that's the problem." Meg said, taking a look at Cas. "Is he pale or anything?" Dean asked. "Nope, or wait, yeah a little but I think that that's just part of what he has." Meg said. "Okay, just keep checking on him every few hours and if it gets worse, call me okay?" Dean said. "Alright. I think that I just heard Sam ring the doorbell." Meg observed. "Okay, I'll let you go so that you can get the door and take care of Cas. Keep me posted please." Dean said. "Okay Dean will do. I love him and don't want to lose him so I will definitely keep an eye on him for both you and me." Meg said. "Okay cool. Bye." Dean replied. "Bye." Meg said as she hung up and went to get the door. "Thank you Sam!" Meg said. "No problem! Tell Cas to get better soon!" Sam said as he went back to baby. Meg then closed the door and microwaved the soup so that Cas could eat it. She then went upstairs and woke him. "Baby, Sam just brought you some soup. Both he and Dean want you to eat it so that you can get better faster." Meg said as she handed Cas the bowl. "Okay." Cas said as he took the bowl. He ate some and felt a little bit better. "It's good." Cas said, smiling a little bit. "It's your favorite Cas. Chicken Noodle with a little bit of garlic." Meg said giving him a hug. "I figured it was that but couldn't tell because it's hard to taste anything." Cas said sadly. "Don't worry Cas, you'll feel better soon. Your body just has to fight whatever this is off and you'll feel better I promise." Meg said reassuringly. "Thank you sweetheart for making me feel better." Cas said with a crooked smile which was Meg's favorite. "You're welcome. Now try to sleep okay?" Meg gently said as she took the bowl away and went to get an ice pack to put on his head. "Sure." Cas said as he yawned. About 5 minutes later, Meg came back upstairs and put the ice pack on his forehead. Cas had also wanted his shirt off so that he could cool down and Meg had helped him take it off. "Is that better?" Meg asked. "Much better." Cas whispered with a both exhausted and weak voice. "Go to sleep my dear love." Meg started to sing. Within seconds, Cas was out. Meg smiled and gently kissed his now lightly damp forehead and fell asleep.


	4. Endless dying

When Cas awoke a little later, he felt very hot. He looked in the mirror and saw that his face was an awful pale. The dark circles under his eyes showed how sick he was. He threw up and felt very bad. "Cas are you okay darling?" Meg asked as she walked in the bathroom. "Uh if you call the food jumping out of my stomach in the most painful way okay then sure." Cas replied. Meg slightly Chuckled at the food jumping thing that he'd said. "Cas you'll be okay I promise. You need to rest or otherwise you'll get sicker. Come back to bed with me honey okay?" Meg said. Cas nodded a very sleepy nod and they went to bed. Meg did think it was odd that Cas was sick. She sat up in bed with her blue spaghetti strap tank top and shorts covered in sweat. "Gosh it's hot in here! " Meg remarked after Cas had fallen back asleep. She went to go open the window but saw a figure standing right outside. She went out there and saw that it wad Lucifer. Meg walked over to him. "Seriously Luci? What the freaking Hell is wrong with you?!" Meg asked angrily and rolling her eyes. "What? You don't like me torturing Castibuttwad? It's oh so much fun though!" Luci replied as he looked at Meg. "I will personally rip your head off if you don't quit messing with him! Haven't you done enough? You've already made him throw up!" Meg said, folding her arms. "Okay fine I'll stop. " Luci said. "Great. Thank you!" Meg said acting as though she was going along with it. "Haven't you remembered? I'm the father of lies!" Luci said. "You do know that I knew that the entire time right?" Meg said shaking her head and cocking one hip. Luci looked at Meg and suddenly Gabriel appeared. "Okay Luci quit that!" Gabe said. "Oh come off it Gabey Wabey! " Luci said. "Do I need to get dad involved?" Gabe said hoping that what he'd said would make Luci stop torturing both Cas and Meg. "No. I don't think you do." Luci said. "That's what I thought. Now quit torturing Cas and Meg. They've done nothing to you at all!" Gabe said. Luci stared at him. "But that angel is so naive and gullible that if you told him that the pizza man was coming over to show him love lessons, he'd believe it!" Luci said. "I don't care HOW naive and gullible Cas is! Stop torturing him or you'll be VERY sorry got it?" Gabe said. "Fine I've got it. But can I at least-" Gabe gave him a look and he shut up right there. "Now you're going to go home and leave both Cas AND Meg ALONE! Get me?" Gabe said. "Fine whatever!" Luci said glaring at Gabe and rolling his eyes in the process. "Oh stop acting like a drama king! You knew that I was going to come down here as soon as I caught you messing with Cas!" Gabe said. As soon as Gabe said that, Luci left. "He shouldn't bother you guys anymore. If he does I'll kick his ass." Gabe said panting. "Thank you Gabriel I'll be sure to." Meg said because Cas had fallen asleep again. "Here. I'll heal him and he'll be better by morning." Gabe said as he healed Cas. Cas healed and Meg took him back inside after saying bye to Gabe. Cas already sounded better with his breathing which was good. Meg kissed Cas on the head. Cas awoke and kissed her back. Meg smiled and then fell asleep. Cas smiled in his sleep and put his arm around her. Meg soothingly rolled against Cas and he felt even safer. 


	5. Unraveled sweetness

Everyday, Cas kept getting better as he rested and ate too. Meg noticed this change and was very thankful that he was not getting worse. She smiled as she saw that one day, Cas was completely healed. Cas went out late and he bought the prettiest diamond engagement ring that he had ever seen in his life. The jewelry store cashier knew Cas so he reduced the price to only $150 instead of $2500. This made Cas fill up with glee and he happily drove home. Meg was asleep and Cas thanked his very lucky stars that that had happened. He carried her to bed and then went to sleep. The next morning, before Meg was even up, Cas made pancakes and bacon for Meg. He also picked some raspberries and made her a very delicious lemonade. He went and got Champagne and brought it home because later that night, he would be proposing to Meg. Meg woke up and noticed Cas' happy mood and became the slightest bit suspicious. She pondered this all day and continued to do so when he went back out again. _Why is Cas going out so much? Is he mad at me or is something else the matter? I hope I didn't offend him or anything-. _Meg's thoughts were interrupted when Cas called her down for dinner. They ate the most delicious Fettuccine Alfredo with a salad drizzled with Italian Dressing and a Raspberry Vinaigrette. Meg smiled as she finished the delicious Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri and she waited as Cas brought in the dessert which was Blueberry a la mode, Meg's favorite. The candles started to fizzle so Cas relit them and sat down to eat the delicious dessert. "Okay baby, I'll be right back. Wait here very patiently alright?" Cas told Meg smiling romantically "Okay Cas." Meg replied as she smoothed her black satin dress. Cas went into the kitchen and put the ring in one Champagne glass and filled both with the drink. Cas had made sure to clean the ring again before putting it in the glass so that the diamonds would be extra sparkly. Finally, with a very nervously beating heart, Cas left the kitchen. He came back to the table and put on the song "SIlver Springs" because that was also Meg's favorite. They drank and then suddenly, Meg saw the ring and started to tear up. "How in the world did you find a ring in your glass?" Cas asked Meg very romantically. "I-I don't know C-Cas." Meg replied smiling with a few tears in her eyes. Cas got down on one knee and Meg stood up. "Meg, would you please hand me the ring?" Cas asked nicely. "Of course." Meg replied as she handed it to him. "Meg, I've loved you ever since the first day that I laid eyes on you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and it would be one of the biggest honours that I have ever had if I could spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the most wonderful and treasured honour of marrying me?" Cas asked as he held her hand and looked into her eyes. "You know that I will so of course it's a yes Cas!" Meg said with the biggest smile in the world. Cas hugged and kissed her and then placed the ring on her finger. They had decided to make the wedding one week from that night and they thought it was the best time to do so. Cas went upstairs afterwards and called Dean and Sam. "Well guys, guess what!" Cas said excitedly. "What Cas?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time since they had put Cas on speaker. "I'm getting-" "Married!" the Winchesters replied, finishing his sentence for him. Cas smiled and confirmed that what they'd said was true. "Congratulations buddy! That is awesome!" The Winchester boys said. "Thank you so much guys! I was wondering if you could be here next Sunday at 11:45 AM and be my best men in the wedding?" Cas asked. "Sure we would." They said to him. "Thanks again guys and see you next Sunday." Cas replied. The boys agreed and then they hung up. Cas saw Meg enter the room and he ran over to her again and hugged her tightly and smiled the whole time. Meg was so happy about the engagement that she danced in the bathroom as she went to take a shower. She laughed a little too. The couple then stayed up later than usual to talk about their plans and how much they loved each other. Finally they went to bed. Cas was so happy that Meg had said yes, that he couldn't fall asleep as quickly as he usually did. He got up and walked around for a little bit to tire himself out, but he didn't succeed at it very well. He even tried watching a boring documentary on the TV, but that also didn't work. Finally, Cas took some Melatonin to help him sleep and he finally did. He dreamt and as he dreamt a child appeared who looked very similar to him. "Who are you?" the angel asked. "I'm Castiel." The child replied with a smile. "Wait, if you're me, then how are you a child? You should be an adult or something shouldn't you?" The angel asked slightly confused. The child smiled and then said, "Well I don't know. Isn't every child a small adult and every adult a larger child or is it the opposite. Isn't everything just a mirror image of itself?" Cas started to freak out as he realized that this was a nightmare waiting to happen. Cas finally woke up with a small cry and he suddenly realized that it was just a dream. "I have got to stop eating weird stuff before I go to sleep." He said. He drank some warm milk to try to go back to sleep but it didn't help at all. "It's just wedding jitters Cas, calm down." Dean told him in baby later that day. "I realize that. I just can't fall asleep and when I do, I start having freaky and weird dreams." Cas replied hoping that Dean could help him. "I think I have something that might help you. Come with me and I'll show you." Dean said as he started baby back up. They went to an Indian store and Dean saw exactly what he needed. "Ah, here we go!" Dean remarked. "W-What is that?" Cas asked with a little bit of a timid tone. "Well, it's a dream catcher." Dean told him. "Um, where's its baseball glove if it catches dreams?" Cas asked curiously. Dean chuckled and then said, "No Cas, it doesn't have a baseball glove you silly goose. The ropes are what catches the bad dreams and the holes are what let the good dreams come through." "Oh, now I understand." Cas said. "Okay good. I hope that this helps you out. If it doesn't, I might have one more thing that may help you okay?" Dean told Cas. "Alright. Now are we going to eat or what" Cas asked. Dean smiled at him and then paid for the dreamcatcher and then they went to go eat lunch. Then they went to Walmart and Cas picked out a very pretty wedding crown for Meg. "Do you think that she'll like it?" Cas asked as they were on their way home. "I don't think that she'll love it. I KNOW that she will. It's from you Cas and she absolutely adores you with her whole heart." Dean reassured Cas. "Okay good because if she didn't, then I would have to get a new heart installed in me because this one would be broken into pieces." Cas said. "Oh Cas, we all love ya!" Dean smiled and laughed. Cas laughed also and they finally arrived at home.


	6. Necessary essence

The next Sunday, it was Cas and Meg's wedding day. Cas was very nervous and excited as he woke up that morning. He smiled as he went downstairs to make breakfast. Meg walked downstairs shortly after in her bathrobe. "Good morning my beautiful fiancee!" Cas said. "Morning honey." Meg replied smiling. Cas looked at her glowing and he became even more excited. Sam and Dean knocked on the door at 9:30 AM. "Heya Cas and Meg!" Sam called. "Hey!" Cas said. "Well, today's the big day isn't it?" Dean said. "Yeah but you guys are like super early." Cas said smiling. "We wanted to come over to help you guys get ready for the wedding." Dean replied. "Oh. Okay well then that's fine." Cas and Meg said at the same time. "Sammy, do you want to work on Cas and I can work on Meg?" Dean asked. "Absolutely." Sam told Dean. "Well come on!" The Winchesters said. Sam and Cas went into one room while Dean and Meg went into another. "How are you feeling about getting married today buddy?" Sam asked. "I'm slightly nervous but I think that I'll be okay." Cas replied. "You sure will be! You are looking handsome!" Sam said smiling. "Thank you." Cas said. Meanwhile, Dean was putting Meg's makeup on. "You're looking beautiful Meg just hold still a little bit longer." Dean said. "Do I look kind of okay or do you really mean that I look beautiful?" Meg asked shyly. "You look beautiful!" Dean confirmed with a grin. "Good." Meg said with a smile. "I'll give you some privacy to get into your wedding dress." Dean said as he walked out, closing the door. Meg got into her wedding dress and Dean came back into the room. "That is gorgeous! I mean YOU are gorgeous! Okay I know I've said that way too many times and I'm sorry but it's true." Dean said. "You're fine Dean calm down." Meg reassured him. "Hold on we need to make one last touch." Dean said as he brought the veil out with a beautiful jeweled crown on it. "I love it!" Meg said in awe. Dean put it on her head. "I think we're ready now. Come on Meg, Cas is waiting for you down there." Dean said as Sam walked into the room. "You ready Meg?" They asked her. "I sure am." Meg said nervously. "Alright. Take our arms okay?" They said. "Alright." Meg responded. They took her down as "Truly,Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden on the radio. Cas and the brothers had picked that one out themselves and it was a very happy surprise for Meg. Meg walked down the aisle with both the Winchesters' arms on hers. Cas looked at her with pride as he and Gabriel waited for her to finish walking down to him. "Here she is." Sam finally said as he gave her hand to him. Cas took her hand and they faced Gabriel. "Friends, we are gathered here today to marry Castiel Novac and Meg Devinson. Meg, please listen as I ask you these questions. Before we begin, does anyone object to this holy and beautiful matrimony?" Gabriel asked. Silence was all that there was. "Okay then. Meg, do you take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish,for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, to defend and love, as long as you both shall live?" Gabriel asked Meg. "I do." Meg said. "Castiel, do you take Meg to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, to defend and love, as long as you both shall live?" Gabriel asked Cas. "I do." Cas said. "Now, would the bearer of the rings please bring them forward?" Gabriel asked as both brothers brought them to the altar. "Castiel, please place the ring on Meg's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of our love and unity. With this, you are my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you forever and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall our marriage." Gabriel said. "This ring is a symbol of our love and unity. With this, you are my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you forever and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall our marriage." Cas said as he looked into her eyes and put the ring on her finger. "Meg please put the ring on Cas' finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of our love and unity. With this, you are my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you forever and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall our marriage." Gabriel said to a happy and teary eyed Meg. "This ring is a symbol of our love and unity, With this, you are my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you forever and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall our marriage." Meg said to Cas. "Please come over to the unity candle." Gabriel said. "Friends, what they are lighting here is a unity candle. It symbolizes that they are now one instead of two and it also represents their love." Gabriel said as they lit the unity candle. "You may now say the vows that you have written for each other." Gabriel added as they walked back to the altar. Meg went first. "Cas, I looked at you and I didn't know what you would think of me. I just want you to know that I think that you are very gentle and sweet and I could not have asked for a better man to marry. Who would've thought that my husband would be the man that served me my first slice of pizza? Thank you for that Cas because if it wasn't for that, then we would not have been here to get married today. I love you and am so happy that I am marrying you." She said. "Meg, I want you to know that I could not have been any prouder than I am right now. I think you are beautiful and you're welcome for serving that slice to you. I was very nervous but am glad that I did talk to you. I think you are gorgeous and amazing and could not have asked for a better wife who brightens my days." Cas said. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gabriel said smiling. Cas looked her in the eyes and gave her a very sweet kiss. They smiled. The reception was very smooth and they all had fun shoving cake in each other's faces. Finally, the wedding and reception ended at 9:30 PM. Cas and Meg went to the hotel afterwards and fell asleep.


	7. Intact sweetness

The next morning, Cas and Meg woke up. They both smiled now that they were married. "Hey honey." Meg said, looking at Cas. "Morning sweetheart." Cas said as he pecked her head. They went and made breakfast and threw whipped cream in each other's faces. "You're such a goof!" Cas said to Meg. "I am_ your _wife!" Meg said, ruffling Cas' hair. He smiled and then got her into a kiss. She started to kiss him back. Meg started to breathe nervously and Cas sensed it. "You alright sweetheart?" Cas asked. "Yeah. Let's go eat!" Meg said as she ran. Cas followed her and they ate. They spent most of the day running around and wrestling. Finally it turned to dusk. "Hey baby, I'm gonna go wash up okay?" Meg asked. "Absolutely." Cas said smiling as he went into another bathroom to take a shower. "What does she think about me being a virgin still? Is she still one and if she is, is she nervous too?" Cas said to himself. He got out of the shower and called Sam. "Hey Sam," Cas started nervously. "Hey Cas. Oh I think I know why you're calling me." Sam said. "Yeah. I'm so nervous." Cas said. "Oh, it'll be okay man. You just need to breathe. Don't be nervous. She's your wife and you can give her your all. You should be proud that you saved something that special for tonight. Keep calm and remember that you are so good!" Sam said. "Okay cool. Thank you so much!" Cas replied with a smile. "No problem Cas. We both love ya like a brother and feel honoured that you called to get some advice." Sam said. "Cool. Alright, bye." Cas said. "Bye buddy." Sam replied. Cas hung up and put on a t-shirt and some pajama shorts and went out to wait on the bed for Meg. Meanwhile, Meg was in the bathroom on the floor having a small nervous breakdown. "Oh lord help me! Okay breathe Meg breathe. You can do this. So what if it's a guy out there? He loves you and you love him so much. Just relax." Meg told herself so that she could calm down. She brushed her teeth and then dressed in a sexy nightgown. She shyly put her hand on the door, not knowing what to expect but hoping for the best. Her hand trembled slightly as she tried not to cry out of pure nerves. She took a deep breath and went into the hall that lead to the bedroom. She gently closed her eyes for a minute and took one more breath. She finally gathered the courage to go into the bedroom to Cas. Cas smiled and rubbed her hand. He then gave her a kiss. "Um Cas I have to tell you something," Meg started. "Yes baby?" Cas asked. "I'm a v-v." Meg said unable to finish her sentence. "Virgin?" Cas asked, finishing her sentence for her. "Yeah." Meg said starting to cry. "Oh sweetheart, don't cry. I'm a virgin too remember?" Cas said as he rubbed her hair delicately. Meg remembered and calmed down. "Yeah. It's just I'm so nervous. I've never done this with anyone before." Meg said. "Sweetheart, you're so beautiful. It's okay that you haven't done anything like that yet. I'm just as nervous as you are. We'll do this together I promise. I'll support you the whole time. You know that I love you very much right?" Cas asked as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Just let me know when you're ready okay?" Cas sweetly asked. "I think that I may be ready." Meg said as she sniffled one last time and then breathed. Cas smiled and gave her a hug. "You let me know at once if I do anything at all to hurt you please okay?" He added. "I will." Meg said as she stroked his hand nervously. He gently kissed her neck and then she kissed him, calmly laying down as she did so.

...

At midnight, they both woke up. "Well, that wasn't too bad." Cas said. "I guess it wasn't." Meg said back. She went to the bathroom to put her nightgown back on and Cas redressed himself and then Dean called. "Hey man, just wanted to check on you." he said. "Thank you Dean. We're both great. We were both nervous but it was fine." Cas told him with a smile. "Good. How's she feeling?" He asked. "Oh she's good, just went to the bathroom to wash back up." Cas said. "Oh okay. How are you feeling?" He asked him. "I'm good. Just tired but nonetheless doing great." Cas said. "Good. Sam was worried about you guys because you didn't call us last night when you got to the hotel although you did call before you were with Meg." Dean said. "Oh my gosh! Dean you are so gonna get it!" Sam said laughing. "Um, why?" Dean asked. " 'Cause I want to get you and you talked about me!" Sam said in the background. "Okay well I have to go before you know-" Dean said. "Yeah I know, go get him." Cas laughed. "Okay I will. Good night." Dean said. "Night." Cas said as Meg came out of the bathroom. "Who the hell is calling at this hour?" Meg asked confused. "It was just Dean checking on us." Cas told her. "Oh okay then. How's he doing?" She replied. "Oh he's doing well." Cas said. "That's great. You ready to go to sleep?" she asked him sleepily. "Most definitely my dear maiden." Cas said. "Good 'cause I'm still beat." She said to him. "Oh me too baby. Me too." Cas said to her. They both laid down and tried to fall asleep. Cas started to snore and then she started to do the same thing only it wasn't real snoring, it was fake between both of them. "Oh my goodness! Good night Cas!" Meg said laughing. "What? I thought that this was a snoring competition!" Cas said pretending to snore. "You're such a weirdo!" Meg said. "I could definitely snore louder than you if I tried!" Cas said. "Oh hell no you couldn't!" Meg said. "Okay, I'll rate your snore." Cas said. Meg snored as loudly as she could. "Okay that was a 9.7." Cas said. "Your turn." Meg said. Cas then snored very loudly. "Um, that was a 10.5." Meg said. "See? I did too beat your snore score!" Cas said. "Hey! You rhymed!" Meg observed. "I did now didn't I?" Cas said. "Oh wow, you're good at that stuff!" Meg said. "What stuff?" Cas asked. "Rhyming." Meg told him, secretly meaning that he was a good kisser. "Why thank you." Cas said."No problem. You ready to go to sleep for real now?" Meg asked him. "Yep." Cas confirmed. "Okay, let's go to sleep then." Meg said. "Night baby." Cas said. "Night love." Meg said. They both went to sleep holding each other close. "I love you sweetheart." Cas said as he pecked her head and then fell asleep. "I love you too honey." Meg said as she kissed the hand with the wedding ring on it which happened to be on his left side right next to her. He grabbed it in his sleep, making Meg feel very protected. She lightly snored and dreamt that she would have a baby named Michael Harrison. She smiled in her sleep and then relaxed even more. She felt proud that she had gotten tons of courage and felt proud of Cas. She also felt proud that he was her husband and she wouldn't change him for a new one period.


	8. Lovingly logical

A few weeks later, Meg woke up a bit nauseous. She had been having many symptoms that were very strange and she couldn't put her finger on them. "Babe, you look sick. Are you okay?" Cas asked her. "I really don't know, I've been a little too nauseous lately and- Excuse me," Meg said as she ran to the bathroom. Cas quickly ran to her side and went to rub her back. "Get it out baby, it's alright," Cas said soothingly. After Meg had cleaned herself up, she went into the bedroom alone while Cas was using the restroom. Meanwhile, a very confused and nervous Meg was trying to figure out exactly what was going on with her body and why she kept throwing up. "What is going on with me?! For one thing, I haven't done anything that would cause me to get sick. Another thing is that I haven't even eaten anything bad or rancid. Finally, the only man that I've ever even been intimate with is Castiel for crying out loud," Meg said with frustration. "Wait just a second! One, two, three-It can't be that! I'm a demon and he's an angel! But what if I could teach her how to be good? What if this is considered an abomination?!" Meg, now in shock, yelled. "Meg, are you okay?" Cas asked when he came back. "I don't know Cas, I think that I'm having a mental breakdown or something." Meg exclaimed. "Why is that babe?" Cas asked with concern. "Okay, well y'know how we were intimate a few weeks back?" Meg asked. "Absolutely." "Well, I think that maybe we may have conceived a.. b-baby darling." Meg said with her voice very soft. "A baby?" Cas said with a hint of happiness in his voice. " Yes babe, a little baby." Meg replied. Almost immediately after Meg had replied with that sentence, her maternal instincts started to kick in. She placed a hand on her abdomen and started to talk to the little blessing that was growing inside of her. Cas went to get the phone and he called Dean on the phone. "Hey Cas, what can we help you with buddy?" Dean asked. "Well, Meg seems to be throwing up and apparently she has something inside of her and she says it's a baby but how in the world could a baby be in her if it's a huge human being?" Cas asked him. "Well okay, you had a male sex cell mate with Meg's fema- wait just a baby loving second. Am I right in hearing that Meg is PREGNANT?!" Dean asked excitedly. "Why yes you are Dean and she's having a small episode and I don't uh know how to fix that." Cas replied. "Okay, hey Sam!" Dean called. "What the Hell is going on?" Sam asked. "Well, Cas says that Meg is pregnant!" Dean said. "Oh that's nice- Wait... Pregnant?" Sam replied, his voice cracking a small bit. "Yeah Sammy, you heard right. Cas says that she's having an episode about it and she's been throwing up all over the place and it's all goo-" "Okay that's plenty of info Dean!" Sam said interrupting him, picking up the phone from Dean and taking it off speaker which Dean had so generously put the phone on. "Okay so Meg's pregnant right Cas?" Sam asked. "Yeah Sam she is." Cas replied. "Okay and she's having an episode right?" Sam asked. "Yeah that too." Cas said. "Okay so since she's having a small episode, it is small right?" Sam asked. "Very positive on that one." Cas said. "Okay got it. So you want to make sure that she is well taken care of and that she has a comforting object to ease the shock of the fact that she's going to be a mommy and that should also stop the episode that she's having okay?" Sam replied. "Okay thanks Sam and Dean." Cas said. "Not a problem man, Congratulations and tell Meg that we said that and that we also send her our best wishes in this pregnancy alright?" Sam said. "Alright, bye." Cas said. "Bye buddy, take care of yourself and her okay?" Sam said. "Yep." Cas said and then hung up the phone. By the time the call was over, it was dark. Meg and Cas both agreed that it was bedtime. Meg went to sleep happy about the news she had just found out and Cas went to sleep with the exciting thought of his wife about to be a mother.


	9. Joyful arrival

Quite a while later , Meg felt the baby kick a lot more that usual. "Cas!" she called. "What's up honey, are you hurt?" Cas asked. "No babe. Come here, I want you to feel this!" Meg said smiling. "Okay, I'm coming." Cas said as he put a hand on his wife's belly which had gotten much bigger. "Feel that?" Meg asked. "Oh my gosh! It's the baby!" Cas exclaimed happily. "I know. He/She just started kicking this morning." Meg told him, with her only knowing what gender the baby was. "That's amazing," Cas said. The baby was what Meg liked to call a blessing to her life. Cas was also happy that he was going to be a father and that he had been able to get his wife pregnant. He had always wanted a little one to love and take care of. He rubbed Meg's tummy to show his baby that he loved him/her very much. "When do you want to plan the baby shower babe," Cas asked. "Um- that is like a really good question, I don't know when, but maybe in the next month or two," Meg said, unsure of when to plan her shower since she had no idea who would come or what would be eaten. "Who would we invite and what would we eat," Meg asked. "Well, I know Sam and Dean would want to come and maybe some other friends," Cas said. "We could bring pretzels and cake- Oh for the cake, why don't we do a gender reveal!" Meg said. "Good idea! What are you having?" Cas asked. "You'll find out." Meg said glowing. "I'm going to guess that it's a girl." Cas said. "Is that your final answer my dear love?" Meg asked with a slight smile on her face. "Yes 'tis babe." Cas said. They both called Dean and Sam and let them know that the baby shower would be three weeks from when they had talked on the phone. Three weeks later, everyone was very excited and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Dean and Sam had spent at least an hour arguing over whether Meg would like a rattle or a stuffed animal better. In the end, they both had decided to get both of the items since it would avoid tension and more arguing. "But Dean, we didn't even get her a card?" Sam whined to his brother. "Sam, you know that we don't need a card and that we can just make one right?" Dean said. "It would be so much easier to get a card though and we wouldn't even have to worry about making a card," Sam said. "Sammy, we don't need a card, just relax and PLEASE stop with the whining?" Dean said calmly. "Alright fine, but it would be easier if we had a card." Sam said but to himself after the alright fine statement. "Okay,now we go get these wrapped so that they're ready for the shower." Dean said. "Why don't we try light green animal wrapping paper and a bow?" Sam suggested. "Okay, that sounds fine, anything else that we may need before we go." Dean asked. "No, I think that we're good." Sam said. "Okay, let's go." Dean said as they checked out and went home. Meanwhile, Meg had felt some sharp pains but thought nothing of them. At 12:00 noon, Dean and Sam had come over. The baby shower was going well and Meg was ready to open the presents that she had received for her baby. "Oh my goodness, that is adorable Dean and Sam! Thank you for the wonderful rattle and stuffed animal." Meg said graciously. As soon as Meg had opened Cas' present, she yet again had felt the pains. "Aww Cas that's- uh oh." Meg said. "Babe, what's up?" Cas asked. "My water broke." Meg said."Okay okay everybody calm down." Sam said. "Owww! Oh Lord God Almighty this hurts so bad!" Meg yelled. "Meg, breathe, it's going to be okay we promise." the Winchesters said. "Okay, oh my gosh get it out!" Meg yelled. "Baby, let's get in the car and go to the hospital." Cas said as his hand got squished by his wife so hard that it turned blue-purple. "Alright Meg, we're going now." Dean said as they helped her get in baby."Okay if this baby doesn't come out in the next 20 minutes, I'm going to scream!" Meg said nearly hysterical. "Sweetheart, breathe. Remember your Lamaze breathing?" Cas said, hoping to soothe her. Meg started to do that and she slowly felt better. "That helps a lot. Thanks Cas!" Meg told him. "You're welcome." Cas said, holding his wife's hand. Once they got to the hospital, Sam dropped Meg, Dean and Cas. Once they were out, they ran in and Cas told the receptionist that Meg was 39 weeks pregnant and that she was in very active labor. The doctor came out and then took Meg to triage and then to the labor and delivery room since she was 7 centimeters dilated. "Oh my God! I want an epidural like right now!" Meg yelled. "Babe, you can't have one remember? You're too far dilated and I promise that it won't be much longer." Cas said reassuringly. Meg breathed as best as she could without crying and she succeeded very well. "Okay Meg, you're ready to push!" the doctor said three hours later. "Oh wow! Yay!" Meg exclaimed. Once she was set up, Meg was told to push and Cas and Dean held her hands. "You've got it Meg!" Sam said as he helped the doctor deliver the baby and then switched places with Cas so that he could help deliver. "Babe, push! You're doing great!" Cas encouraged. "Yes Meg push!" the doctor said. Meg pushed as hard as she could. "I think I need "We Belong" please!" Meg said to Cas since it was her favorite Pat Benatar song. "Coming right up!" Dean said as he turned it on. "Push Meg!" Dean then said. "I can't!" Meg said with exhaustion. "Babe, look at me." Cas said as he looked into her eyes deeply. "You can do it I promise. Give me the best push that you can okay? I know you're tired but just try." Cas said as he pecked her. Meg then tried again. "That's it Meg! You have it!" the doctor said. "Push!" Cas said. "I'm trying!" Meg said as she pushed so hard her face turned red. "Rest girl!" Dean said with a smile. "Is he out?!" Meg asked. "Not yet Meg, I'm smiling to encourage you. You can do it." Dean said Meg tried again. She again pushed and her face turned red. "Okay let's try this. 1-2-3.." The doctor said counting to help her. "Thanks so much Dr. Gemelke." Dean said. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Again Meg, you can do it!" the doctor said. Meg inhaled and then started to push. "Yep, you're crowning now." The doctor said. "Oh my God!" Meg yelled. "Come on you can do it Meg!" they all said at the same time as she pushed. "Owww!" Meg said. "Breathe Meg." Cas said. "Meg, you've got it." Sam said. "Push Meg." Dr. Gemelke said with a soothing voice. Meg pushed as she listened to the music and her coaches. "Babe, you're doing great!" Cas said. "I know, I just want this baby out of me NOW!" Meg screamed. "Okay Meg, you're not concentrating honey. Remember, relax breathe and push okay? There's no rush." Dr. Gemelke said. Once Meg heard that, she was able to push more calmly. Finally, as if it were a miracle, the baby was born. "He's here Meg!" Cas said. They handed the baby to Meg and she started to cry. "Oh my gosh... Hi handsome prince Castiel!" Meg said. "Did I just hear you name the baby after me?" Cas asked smiling. "You sure did sweetheart!" Meg said grinning. "What's his full name Meg?" Sam asked. "Castiel Dean Samuel Novac." Meg announced. "Oh my goodness! He's named after us too Sammy!" Dean said. "I know! He's gorgeous Meg." Sam said. "Thank you guys! Also, thank you for helping me push guys. I know I was kind of ignoring you and I'm sorry." Meg said. "No Meg, don't apologize, you weren't ignoring us. I think it was more that we were all yelling at you and talking to you at the same time and you were trying to concentrate on what you were doing." Dean said. "You guys were fine. I actually needed that encouragement and that talking. It helped me focus better." Meg said with a smile but still out of breath. After a while, the doctor had cleaned Meg and Cas Jr. up and had returned him to his mother where he was happily nursing. "Hi darling." Meg said as she smiled at her new baby boy. After he'd gotten done nursing, Meg asked, "Babe, would you like to hold him?" "Of course." Cas said as he took his newborn son. "Why hello my darling son." Cas said. Cas held him for a while and even rocked him to sleep. "Go to sleep my dear love." Cas said both to the baby and his wife. "Good night dear." Meg said as she gently got up and kissed him goodnight. "I love you." Meg said. "I love you too beautiful." Cas said. Soon after, Cas had put Castiel Jr. in his newborn crib in the hospital and then went to sleep, happily knowing that his son was here.


	10. Frantic renewal

During the next few weeks, Cas and Meg went home, got settled into a routine and enjoyed being first time parents. Meg sensed that there was something that was going to happen in the next few days and she didn't want it to be bad. One night, Meg and Cas had just gotten their new baby boy to sleep and then they went to bed themselves. As they all slept, Lucifer sneakily came into the house that they were in and took the baby. Cas heard something in his sleep, but assumed that it was just a creature outside and thought nothing of it. He rolled over putting his arm protectively around Meg, and then snoring slightly loudly. The next morning, Meg went into Cas Jr's room as usual and immediately noticed that her baby was gone. "Cas!" Meg yelled. Frantically, Cas ran into his son's room and to his horror, also saw that his precious son was gone. "Where's my son!?" Cas asked, just as panicked as Meg was. "I don't know! Did you see anything last night?" Meg asked, on the verge of tears. "No but I think I know who may have taken him!" Cas exclaimed, now angry. "Who?" Meg asked. Suddenly, as if on cue, Lucifer walked right into the room. Cas ran toward him and pinned him against the wall. "Alright, you have exactly TEN seconds to answer the question that I'm about to ask you or you're toast! Where is my son?" Cas asked with gritted teeth. "Oh baby shmaybe! Don't worry about him, he's safe with all the other little minions that you call "your brothers and sisters!"" Lucifer said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "You took him WHERE?!" Cas asked worriedly. "I took him to Heaven you dummy!" Lucifer asked. "Oh no you didn't! You have no idea of the type of panic that you've caused me AND my wife!" Cas said. "Oh I do, believe me! Papa Luci knows this stuff. Now, I'll give you the baby if you give me this in return." Lucifer said. "Oh come on Lucifer!" Meg said, chiming in. "You know perfectly well that we're not going to give you ANYTHING!" Meg said. "Okay then I guess that you don't want your precious little brat of a son!" Lucifer said tauntingly. "Fine, what is it?" Meg asked, rolling her eyes. "I want you to give me one night of pure enjoyment!" Lucifer said. "Oh no no no no no! You are NOT going to make me cheat on my husband! Pick something else you little slimeball!" Meg retorted. "Fine, then you'll give me that one blade that your dumb angel of a husband has!" Lucifer said. "No, and don't you dare insult my husband ever again!" Meg said. "Okay, no blade, no baby!" Lucifer said, knowing all too well that Meg would give in. "Okay fine, but you're going to give me my baby back first!" Meg said. "Here he is." Lucifer said, giving the baby back. Meg saw right through him. "No Lucifer I mean my REAL baby!" Meg said. Lucifer nodded and gave the real baby back to his parents. "Thank you. Here's your blade!" Cas and Meg said. Lucifer smiled, winked and then left the room. "Oh my beautiful baby! You're safe!" Meg said, hugging her baby boy close to her chest. Both parents were very happy that their precious baby boy was back. "From now on, you're not leaving our sides Castiel!" Meg said, kissing her baby. "Thank you- wait a minute! Meg, do you know what the type of blade you just gave Lucifer was?" Cas asked, suddenly frightened. "N-no… Oh crap!" Meg said, looking directly at Cas. "We have to get that blade back before Lucifer can cause any harm to anyone! He's going to be after…" "The Winchesters!" both Cas and Meg said at the same time, looking out the window with pure panic on their faces.


	11. Excitement unveiled

Cas and Meg frantically raced with pounding hearts to notify the Winchester brothers of the danger that they were in. "Dean, Sam! You're in incredibly great danger!" Castiel yelled as the thunder and lightning started to pour down. "No!" Meg yelled in her sleep. "Babe, wake up! You're dreaming." Cas said. Meg woke up and realized that it was just a dream as she went to go check on her newborn son who was sound asleep. "Oh thank you babe!" Meg said when she returned. "Are you alri-" Cas started to ask but was interrupted by a kiss from Meg. "I'm fine love" Meg said as Cas laid her down and resumed the kiss.

…

About one month later, Meg woke up yet again with a small bout of nausea. "Oh my gosh I'm si- wait a minute! My period's late! Is it really happening again?" Meg asked herself as she went to Target to pick up yet another pregnancy test. When she got home, Meg went to the bathroom and took the test. She waited three minutes and then went back to the bathroom to check the result. "Cas!" Meg yelled as Cas came into the room. "What's wrong baby? Are you sick?" Cas asked, slightly disoriented from being woken up. "No love, look!" Meg said as she showed Cas the plus sign. "Darling, I'm pregnant!" Meg said with a bout of excitement in her voice and eyes. "Oh my babe, you are aren't you?" Cas said with the biggest grin on his face. "I am!" Meg said as she hugged her husband. "Maybe it'll be a girl this time!" Cas said. "I know right? But if it perchance is a girl, what would we name her?" Meg asked. "How 'bout, April Kathryn Leigha Novac?" Cas suggested. "That sounds like a great idea babe!" Meg replied smiling and then hugging Cas again. She then went to go get Cas Jr, who was now a month and a half old, from his crib. "Guess what baby; you're going to be a big brother! Isn't that wonderful?" Meg said as she hugged her son. Cas Jr. smiled as if he knew what that meant. "Oh son, I love you so much!" Meg said. At that moment, Dean and Sam knocked on the door. "Hey you!" They both said at the same time. "Hey." Meg said smiling. "Um, why exactly do you have a humongous grin on your face?" Sam asked. "Well, you're not going to believe this but, I'm having another baby!" Meg said. "Oh my goodness, that's awesome news Meg! Congrats!" both Winchesters said with excitement. "Thanks guy- Excuse me for a minute." Meg said as she ran to the bathroom. When she was done, Meg came back and said, "I'm sorry guys, I seem to be having more nausea than I did with Cas Jr." "Oh that's quite alright Meg, we totally understand." Dean said. "So how are you feeling about this news?" Sam asked. "Well, I'm very excited about it!" Meg said grinning again. "I can tell!" Sam said. "What if it's twins?" Dean asked. "Um, I don't exactly know how I would react to that to be honest with you Dean." Meg said smiling. "Let's go to the OB-GYN and see what they say Love." Cas said. "Babe, it's 3:00 in the morning, I don't think that anyone would be open right now. We can check when it's later in the day. Plus, I'm not far enough along yet to actually tell what I'm having." Meg said gently. "Oh yeah, that does make a lot more sense." Cas agreed. When it became morning, Meg made an appointment for later that day. "Okay Meg, you're looking really good. Now I'm going to go over some of the things that you have to do during this pregnancy that you did last time you were pregnant. Primarily, you need to be making sure that you're getting enough vitamins and minerals to sustain you and your baby. Next, make sure that you keep taking iron supplements because your iron is a little low which is very understandable since you're anemic. Finally, and I know that this is common sense, but make sure to stay away from any harmful alcohol or drugs." Dr. Ventura said. "Absolutely doctor Ventura, I'll make sure to do that. Thank you." Meg said. "Oh and I forgot to mention that your sonograms looked wonderful. Your baby's heartbeat was very good and boy is he/she an active little peanut!" Dr. Ventura added. "Oh wow. I think that he/she may be an athlete when he/she gets older!" Meg said. "That may be true. Do you have any other questions or concerns?" Dr. Ventura asked. "Um, when will we be able to tell what I'm going to have?" Meg asked. "That usually is determined around 16 weeks of gestation. Does that make sense?" Dr. Ventura said. "Yes it does! Thanks!" Meg said. "Oh good; I'll see you guys later then!" Dr. Ventura said as she left the room. About15 weeks later, Meg and Cas were back for a routine sonogram. "Well, we're able to tell what you're having now." Patricia, the sonographer said. "Oh boy; what am I having?" Meg asked with excitement. "It's a… Girl!" Patricia said. "A little girl Cas! That means that we get to have a little April!" Meg said smiling. "Yay!" Cas said, hugging his wife. They then went to the exam room where Dr. Ventura did a routine exam and said that April was doing absolutely wonderful. After the appointment, Meg and Cas went home and then finally relaxed.


	12. Love revealing

Quite a few months later, Meg jolted awake with a small puddle all over her side of the bed. "Oh my goodness!" Meg exclaimed, realizing what this meant. "Cas, Cas! Wake up baby!" Meg said with excitement. "Wh-what's wrong babe?" Castiel asked. "It's time babe, it's time!" Meg said smiling. "Oh Lord! Well, we better get to the hospital then." Castiel said, hugging his wife and then helping her to the car. "Dean, Sam! It's Cas; Meg's in labor again!" Cas said. "Oh cool man! We'll be right there." the Winchesters said. After about 15 minutes, Cas and Meg arrived at the hospital. Cas quickly parked the car and then helped Meg walk into the hospital. Meg's heart was pounding with adrenaline and excitement. She also was experiencing a decent amount of pain. "Ow! This hurts so bad!" Meg yelled, squeezing Cas' hand. "I know baby, I know. Just breathe and relax. You can do this; you've done it once before remember?" Cas said with support. "Oh yes I do!" Meg said. She then became slightly worried. "Uh Cas, where's our son?" Meg asked. "He's with Gabriel at his house; don't worry babe, he's fine." Cas said. "Oh good- wait a minute, how did you get him to Gabriel so fast?" Meg asked. "Well, when you said you were in labor, I called Gabriel and he came over just as we were getting in the car." Cas explained. "Oh, okay cool." Meg said. Just then, they reached the receptionist's desk. "Well hello there Castiel and Meg; it's nice to see you guys again!" she said. "It's nice to see you too Gillian." Cas said. "is Meg in labor again?" Gillian said. "Yep, she sure is!" Cas said smiling. "Oh gee, How're you feeling Meg?" Gillian asked. "I'm in quite a bit of pain." Meg said gently. "Okay well let's take you to triage and check up on you to see if you're ready to go into Labor and Delivery okay?" Gillian said. "Okay sounds like a plan." Meg said. After Meg was taken to triage and checked, she was then transported to Labor and Delivery and told that she was 6 centimeters along. The Winchesters arrived shortly afterwards. "Hey guys, how are you?" Dean asked. "I'm okay but Meg is in a bit of pain. She keeps refusing the epidural because she says that she can and I quote 'take on the world!'" Cas replied smiling. "I can though!" Meg said laughing. "Wow Meg, you sure are doing a fantastic job girl, just like last time!" Sam said. "Oh thank you guys so much!" Meg said. After that short conversation, Meg's contractions intensified and she felt the pain a little bit worse. "Ow! Darn it this hurts!" Meg said. "It's okay baby, you can do this. Breathe." Cas said as he rubbed her back. "Thank you babe, it really means a lot to me that all of you are so supportive." Meg said. "That's what we're here for." The Winchesters said. Hours passed and finally Dr. Johnson said that it was time to push. "Really?!" Meg said, almost choking on an ice chip. "Oh yes Meg!" Dr. Johnson said. Pretty soon, Meg was all set up to push. "Okay Meg, it's just like last time; take a big deep breath and push okay?" she said. "Okay I will." Meg replied. "Ready and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Good job Meg!" They all said. "Again, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Meg beared down and pushed again and kept doing so until she became very exhausted. "Love, you're doing fantastic! I know you're tired and it hurts, but you're almost there! Keep up the wonderful work." Cas said. All three guys rubbed Meg's back, head and arms. "Come on baby, you can do it!" Cas added. With that motivation, Meg pushed again. "Okay Meg, one more push and your baby girl will be here!" Dr. Johnson said Meg strongly pushed and April was born. April cried a very strong cry and then was put on Meg's chest. "Hi there April Kathryn Leigha Novac!" Meg said tearing up. "Oh my gosh Cas, she looks so much like you!" Meg said. "Oh baby, thank you! She has your beauty though." Cas replied. "Wow you guys; that is one gorgeous little girl you have there!" The Winchesters said. "Thank you guys!" Meg said. "No problem!" they replied. After April and Meg were cleaned up and April was weighed with her weight being 7lbs 12oz, she was returned to Meg and nursed right away. Meg smiled and gave Cas a kiss as they looked at their little girl and smiled.


	13. Commitment Intact

About 3 months later, Castiel and Meg noticed that Cas Jr., who was called displayed signs of potential powers. Whenever Cas Jr. was unhappy, a slight rainstorm would start. Whenever he was happy, light and fluffy clouds would appear and the sun would shine brighter. Cas Jr. also had the power to turn himself and others invisible whenever he sensed danger and was even able to inflict healing power on others with just one blink. "Cas, your son is displaying very weird powers. Is that normal?" Meg asked inquisitively. "Yes Meg, that is absolutely normal even though I don't understand the concept of this weather thing that he has control over." Cas replied. "Honey, that's when he gets upset or is happy. He doesn't really know how to control his power yet since he's almost a year remember?" Meg said. "Oh yeah, I forgot that!" Cas said. "It's okay, don't worry about it babe." Meg told him. They both smiled at each other, kissed and then went to bed.

About another few weeks later, Meg had become angry at Cas because he had told her a small lie. He'd said that he was only going to go out until 11:00 that Monday night, but was out until 1:30 that Tuesday morning. When Cas returned, Meg was waiting, furious. "Well, where in the world have you been?" Meg asked harshly. "I was out." Cas replied. "Yeah, I'm very well aware of that Castiel." Meg said. "Well I'm sorry if I was a bit late!" Cas said angrily. "You always say that Cas, always!" Meg said angrily. "I do NOT always say that and don't you dare impose that on me!" Cas retorted upsettingly. "Do you realize that I worry about you?!" Meg said. "Yes I do, but you always act like this every time I come home late!" Cas replied defensively. "Yeah, when it's three freaking HOURS Cas! THREE FREAKING HOURS!" Meg yelled, knowing that her kids could sleep through anything. "I know it was three hours and I'm sorry if I need a bit of time away!" Cas said angrily. "Do you understand that when you don't tell me anything, I start to worry about you? No, I don't only worry about you, but what if you happen to see another woman and you go off with her?!" Meg said. "Oh so now you don't trust me? Is that really what you're going to come back with now Meg?" Cas said sarcastically. "Don't you even start with the sarcasm Castiel because I am so not in the mood to hear it!" Meg replied. "Then what ARE you in the mood for Meg? Torturing me by accusing me of something I would never even CONSIDER in my life?!" Cas said, tears forming. "I'm sorry if I was out late, but you accusing me of cheating on you when you know damn well that I love you more than my own life, is one of the most hurtful things you could say to me." Cas added, calming down a little. "Cas, I LOVE you! Don't you dare think that I don't, because I do! I am not one bit freaking sorry for loving you and you should damn well know that by now! I'm sorry if I worry about you, but you have no idea how badly it would hurt me if I lost you! That's one of my biggest fears Castiel and come off it now! Do you really think that I would accuse you of cheating if I wasn't angry? The answer is no I wouldn't because I know it's a lie that you would! I love you more than my own life and I don't regret it one bit! You worry me when you don't come home after three hours mainly because I know how naïve and innocent you are, and how much Lucifer would love to hurt you! You felt how badly he hurt you before we were even married! Do you really think that I would want that to happen to you? Do you really think that I could bear to lose you? Do you really-" Just then, Cas pushed Meg against the wall gently, and silenced her with a kiss. "Baby, do you really think I would let you lose me?" Cas said softly. "N-no I don't." Meg said, looking into his eyes. "I love you okay? Don't you _ever_ forget that." Cas said with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry that I yelled at you and accused you of cheating babe." Meg said, tears also running down her cheeks. "I know and I forgive you. I know you were just worried about me, and it was very wrong that I didn't notify you that I was going to extend my time out. From this moment forward, I _swear_ on my word that I will always let you know when I'm going to be out later than expected." Cas said. "I don't like it when we fight; it always puts the worst possible strain on you." Meg said, hugging Cas. "I know you don't and I was the one who caused it to happen." Cas said with extreme guilt forming. "Baby, you didn't provoke anything, it was all me who provoked it. I should've exercised more control when I spoke to you, but I didn't and I'm sorry." Meg replied with more guilt in her voice than Cas. "I promise to try to control myself a bit better. I love you sweetheart." She added, the tears starting to fade away. She then fell into Cas' arms sleepily. Cas kissed the left side of her head and her left cheek and then whispered, "I love you too darling." He then picked her up, and then carried her up the stairs into bed where he laid down next to her and fell asleep.


	14. Love confirmed

Quite an amount of time later, it was Cas Jr.'s 1st birthday week. "Well look at that Meg! It's almost our son's first birthday." Cas said. "Oh wow, I know right? Time does fly when you're having fun. Oh, and April is already starting to crawl so it's about time to get the bumpers out again. Were you able to order his cake?" Meg asked. "Oh yeah. I got it ordered yesterday. Um, the lady at the counter said I needed to pay or something?" Cas said. "Babe, when you order something, they don't mean pay it right off the bat, they mean to pay it once the item is received." Meg explained to Cas. "Oh, so she doesn't need it until the cake is done cooking?" Cas asked. "Basically babe. Have you thought of where you would like to have his party?" Meg asked. "Um, how about that place with the creepy duck?" Cas asked. "Uh sweetie, I don't think Cas Jr. would like to go to Michael's. Remember, he's only 1." Meg said. "Oh yeah. What about that cute pizza place down that has numerous farm animals in it?" Cas suggested. "Zoobies? I like that a lot. I think Cas Jr. would have a really good time there and there's no creepy animals to scare him. Okay, we'll do that. Do you like the idea?" Meg asked. "Yeah, I do a lot. I'll go make the reservations right now." Cas said. "Okay go ahead Cas. I think they're open so you should have no problem." Meg said as Cas went to make the reservations. Just then, Meg heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it and saw a package by the front door. She picked it up and then went to check on her son and daughter. After doing that, she wrapped the present. Just then, Cas showed up after making the reservations. "Wow babe, that was quick." Meg observed. "Yeah, they were really quick. They took our last name and everything and I would really like them to give it back." Cas said. "Uh baby, they don't literally take your last name, they just need it so that they know who's making the reservations." Meg said. "Oh. So we still have our last name?" Cas asked. "Yes babe, we do." Meg said. "Oh good. I was getting worried there for a minute. I thought we would have to just use our first names." Cas said. "No honey, we still have them don't worry." Meg said as she hugged Cas. Cas hugged her back and then kissed her. Meg kissed back and they went upstairs and fell asleep. A few hours later, they woke up. Meg checked on the kids and they woke up. She took them downstairs and fed them. Then she gave them their baths and they played. Meg then decided that it was time to go for a family drive. "Hey babe, let's go for a drive. It's nice out." Meg said. "Okay Meggie." Cas said as he got the kids ready. They left the house and started to drive. On the radio, Pink Floyd's "The wall" came on. Meg started to sing along with the song and Cas started to nod his head in time with the beat of the music. They both sang "Hey teacher leave them kids alone!" together and they laughed after doing so. Meg made a goofy gesture with her hand and Cas busted out laughing. Then they sang to many other songs. "So are you… happy?" Cas asked. "What do you mean Cas?" Meg asked. "Are you happy you're my wife?" Cas explained. "Of course I am Cas. I'm so happy you married me. I love you very much." Meg replied smiling. Cas smiled and then Meg pulled into a hotel since it was a little late at night. Once they were checked in and they had gotten everything settled, Cas and Meg were the only ones awake. Meg locked eyes with Cas and he locked eyes with her. "You know; I've totally forgotten what the Pizza Man taught you." Meg said. "Oh you have, have you?" Cas asked. "Oh yeah. I don't know anything that he taught you." Meg said, batting her eyes. "Well then, let me show you all over again!" Cas said as he leaned in for a kiss. After they'd kissed, they fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Meg checked on her kids and they were doing great and fast asleep. Cas woke up and then he grabbed her and kissed her again. Meg smiled and kissed Cas back. "We're so bad." Meg whispered. "I know right? How dare we love each other?" Cas said as he slipped her tank top strap down. The next morning, they woke up and went down to the lobby for breakfast. Cas Jr. and April were eating wonderfully and they even were able to try small pieces of egg and bacon. They liked it and that pleased Meg. "Well they sure are eating today. I wonder if they're hungry." Meg said. "I think they are. They look it and seem like it. I'm just glad that they're eating." Cas said. "Yeah me too. Hey, do you think we could go swimming today?" Meg asked. "Yeah. Both us and the kids could use some swimming." Cas said, smiling. "Oh did I tell you good morning beautiful?" Cas asked. "Well now you just did handsome." Meg said, giving him a peck. They then packed up and got back on the road. At the pool, the kids were taken to the kiddie day pool where they were heavily supervised by lifeguards and trained caregivers. Cas and Meg were in the adult pool. Meg then kissed Cas just as the sunlight started to shine. The light illuminated Cas and Meg similar to how movies illuminate characters when they kiss. Cas and Meg then went into the pool and Cas pretended to be a shark. He snuck up on Meg and splashed her. She laughed. They then went to pick up the kids and Meg and Cas greeted them with tons of hugs and kisses. "Hi my babies. I love you. My goodness April, you sure look like you had fun with your brother." Meg said. Cas went over and played with his kids and then they left. Meg drove to a restaurant where they stopped for lunch. They ate and then went to Disneyworld. After Disneyworld, Meg started to drive home. Once they returned home, the whole family unloaded the car and went to sleep.


End file.
